As Humans Do
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A revisiting of Marina and Ella's meeting, this time with a spell that transforms Marina into a human.


As Humans Do

Synopsis: This time Marina ventures out on her own and comes into contact with Ella the Sorceress again. Upon eating one of her chocolates, Marina is transformed into a human being. The effects last much longer than what they did when she first met Ella in 'Human Mystique'. Will the spell be permanent and if so, how can it be reversed ? Also, Shade has a human rival named Raymond (aka Ray, ironic).

Chapter 1--Disagreement

Shade and Marina had been having an argument as of late about Dusk's behavior. He wasn't acting at all within accordance to the Great Commandment. He was staying out until daybreak watching the sun and taunting the owls with is death-defying antics. Often times, the leader of the owls would come close to Hibernacula (but never really finding it) and threatening to destroy them all if Dusk kept up his rude and disrespectful behavior. Dusk kept throwing the excuse around that he was 'a teenager' and it was 'simply something that teenagers did', which neither parent agreed with. However, Shade thought Marina was being too tough on him.

"More so than _you_ I might add. With your parenting 'skills', Dusk will more than likely be eaten by an owl, or worse by a cannibal like Goth !", Marina said. Shade had felt wounded and shouted back at her.

"At least I know how to _avoid_ getting eaten by both their kinds.", Shade fired back.

"Maybe he'd be better off having you as a parent for a while !", Marina retorted, rather bruised by Shade's backlash. In a tearful huff she flew away.

Dusk who flew back to his father, wondered what was going on.

"What's mom's deal ?", he asked, curiously.

"Mom and I just had a fight. But it's really of no consequence. She'll be back.", Shade said, reassuringly. For some strange reason, however, Dusk was worried about his mother, whom he both loved, respected and cherished dearly.

For the first time in his life, he actually prayed that no harm would come over her and that she would come back as soon as possible.

Chapter 2--Meeting Ella Again

As Marina huffed through the forest, she accidentally bumped into Ella again.

"It's you !", the red-haired sorceress said.

Marina shook her head and assessed her bearings and knew she had nothing to dread.

"What brings you to my neck of the woods, quite literally ?", Ella asked, raising a fiery eyebrow.

"Shade and I had a disagreement about parenting skills. I feel mine are superior to his and he feels I am being overbearing ! Not in this cold, cruel and calculating world, my dear !", Marina testified.

"Yes, such a thing is realistic in nature's playground. So, would you like something to eat or drink ? You look tired.", Ella stated. Marina was so hungry she had forgotten the last time that she had eaten or drunk anything from Ella's house the consequences had been bizarre. But she ate what Ella offered anyway. After eating a few nibbles of the cookie that Ella had given to her, she began to feel strange.

"What's going on ?", Marina said as she noticed her fur began to disappear and fingers began growing from her claws. Her usual skin tone had morphed from orange to pale apricot. She had begun to be able to walk upright and developed a pair of quite shapely legs, as well as a voluptuous figure. Her hair grew beyond her rear end but no further than the joints in her legs. But she was naked, and didn't realize it until Ella said in a panic and a rush;

"I'd better get some clothes for you !"

Marina didn't understand why Ella had gotten her clothing so quickly but found the white dress that she had given to her as one that suited her perfectly.

"Thank you very much. I never knew this would happen. Seems like when I visit you, something peculiar always happens.", Marina said, chuckling.

"Yes, I'll say. But now, you're a human. For how long I do not know, but just be careful. Don't trust everyone you see when you walk amongst our kind.", Ella said.

"Thank you for everything really. Your kindness will not be forgotten.", Marina said as she began to take her first wobbly steps out Ella's front door. She had to get used to high heels and walk upright in them, which was no easy task.

"How human females walk in these blasted contraptions I will never understand. I suppose it is all about confidence rather than practicality.", she thought to herself as she tried not to laugh at how gawky and clumsy she was. Soon, she had regained her balance and turned to wave goodbye before she walked off.

Chapter 3--The City

As Marina ventured into the city, she had never felt as free as she did walking about on two legs. As a bat, she had never seen the city up close before, so of course, everything was naturally curious to her. Thanks to the colony, she had been told the methods and ways of humans so she wasn't completely clueless. She knew what a stoplight was so she didn't get herself run over while walking across the crosswalk. But she didn't know that she was being observed by a rather suave young man named Raymond, who happened to take a special interest in her.

Marina's stomach began to growl. And it wasn't a normal growl. As a human, hunger was more prevalent, and definitely more pronounced than it was when she had been a Brightwing. She was _starving_, but she had no money on her.

"Blast. Ella didn't have any paper exchange units on her…", Marina thought to herself.

"Why so sad, young lady ? A beautiful young woman like yourself shouldn't be so blue.", an unknown male voice said behind her. Marina turned around and saw a rather dashing young man. He was tanned, auburn haired and had the most alluring emerald eyes.

"I have no paper exchange units on me.", she said, a bit sadly.

"Paper exchange ? Oh, you mean money. I can get you something to eat.", he said, kindly.

"Wait…I don't even know you, and I haven't introduced myself.", she said as the two continued to talk amongst the rushing people on the sidewalk. Against the honking car horns and shouting people, Marina learned the man's name was Raymond. Something inside her caused her to feel quite funny around him. She wasn't certain of what it was, but it was a pleasant, warm, effervescent feeling that she could only describe of having when she first met Shade. But now, all that she could think of was Raymond.

Chapter 4--It Is My Responsibility

Ariel, Shade's mother, had become increasingly concerned for Marina. She hadn't been back in hours and it was almost daylight.

"Son, have you seen your wife ? It grows closer to the forbidden hour and Marina has not yet returned. I am worried for her wellbeing.", Ariel said, trying to comfort Shade.

"I am too. Maybe I should go look for her.", Shade said. Before he could start off looking for Marina, his mother held him close to her heart.

"Be careful, my son.", she said, softly. Still to this day, Shade had quite a bit of his father in him, and he was watching from a distance smiling and trying not to laugh at how history repeated itself more often than not.

As Shade began his search for Marina, he found her inside of a diner with a strange man.

"What on earth has happened to her ? How did she transform into a human ?", Shade thought to himself. But he had no time to answer these questions. She seemed to really like the company of this human she had become rather friendly with in the last few moments. Shade had never gotten incensed before, but he was raving mad now. Trying to keep a level-head, Shade thought of how he would get her attention. He kept tapping on the window, hoping she would hear and she finally got a glimpse of him.

"What seems to be wrong, Marina. It's like you've seen a ghost.", Raymond said.

"Not exactly, but I do have to go. I thank you for everything you've given me. You have been most kind.", she said. Before she could leave the table, however, he softly clutched her hand. Her heart leapt within her chest.

"Will I ever see you again ?", he said, his eyes probing her heart.

"I don't know Raymond, but it has been a delight becoming your friend.", Marina answered with a somewhat sad tone. Raymond understood and decided not to pry any further as to why she had given him that answer. He simply let her go and stayed inside the restaurant to pay the bill as she walked outside.

Shade hovered by her as close to her ear as he could.

"Perch yourself here…You need some rest.", she said as she offered her shoulder to him to light upon. It was a bit of a bizarre situation. He never thought he would ever have to perch on his own lover's shoulder, but he wasn't complaining. The only thing that concerned him now was if this state that Marina was in could be reversed because, unlike the last spell, it seemed to be hanging on quite a bit longer.

"I hope you forgive me. I realize that yes, you were right about what you said about Dusk. I _was _being a bit lax in parenting and I cannot do that in this day and age. We both need to show him discipline when he is in the wrong.", Shade stated, with some chagrin.

"Of course I do. I was foolish to just fly away like that but now it seems I am really in a bind.", Marina said, even more embarrassed about her own situation.

"I am sure it is fixable. We'll just return to Ella. She is the one responsible, isn't she ?", Shade said, remembering Marina's past experience with the sorceress.

"Yes. I am hoping she knows some reversal spells in such a case as this. If not, I may be stuck like this forever.", Marina said, a bit sadly. She knew the implications of such a thing if she remained in human form. It would mean being apart from the clan for all time. She would live a longer life in human form, but it would be pointless without Shade or Dusk, and especially without her friends or the wise council of the elders. She sighed again, sorrowfully. Shade leaned over to her soft, human cheek and kissed it.

"Don't worry love…anything is possible. We just have to keep the faith that you will return to normal.", Shade said as the two traveled back to Ella's cottage.

Chapter 5--Back to Normal

No sooner had Shade and Marina returned to Ella's house that Marina asked if she could have another bite of the cookie she had given to her earlier.

"Of course you may. I am hoping it will have the effect that you wish for it to.", she said, optimistically. With plenty of good, uplifting thoughts, Marina bit into the cookie and started to feel a change. The clothing that she was wearing had shrunk from her body and her fur began to grow back. The transformation was slow in coming, but it came, nevertheless. Ella apologized profusely, not knowing why her meetings with Marina had led to unforeseen circumstances.

"I think the problem lies in my lack of discipline of my power. I am growing more confident in that, though.", she mentioned, with a congenial expression.

"I'm glad to hear that. I don't think magic will be any consequence in the next meeting we have.", Shade said, positively. She was relieved to see Shade hadn't been upset after everything Marina had been through. After saying their goodbyes, Marina and Shade thanked Ella for her hospitality and returned to Hibernacula.

Epilogue 

Ariel and Cassiel welcomed their daughter-in-law back from her adventure that only she and Shade had known of. To the rest of the colony, where she had been and what had happened to her had remained a mystery, and that is how she intended for it to stay.

From now on, whenever Dusk got into trouble, Shade had been able to discipline him better. Even though Dusk was still a bit of a rascal, he meant well and he loved his parents dearly. Someday, he would know of his mother's strange exchanges with the human beings because he felt that maybe it was possible for them to live in harmony with all the creatures of the world. Maybe it was a bit of a starry-eyed fantasy for him to have now, but someday, he hoped he would be the first pioneer to set things right between the human kingdom and animal kingdom.

After all, it had begun that way and it was only natural for it to return, as all things did of their own accord.

The End


End file.
